Deadly Selflessness
by Bookwormvideogamer
Summary: Princess Peach and Princess Zelda are the possibly most admired rulers in their kingdoms. Many consider them the best monarchs in history. Why? Well, it's because they are wise, compassionate, kind, and selfless rulers . . . However, when a problem emerges, will they murder few to save many? Rated M for Mature due to graphic violence.


**Hey guys, I've got an, erm . . .darker story for you to read, so read on.**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE FOR A GRAPHIC VIOLENCE SEQUENCE.**

Today was the day. The day that one of them was going to meet their end.

For some time, the Mushroom Kingdom had been at odds with Hyrule. Quite simply, they were tired of always needing the Hylians to fight their battles when they knew they could do it on their own if they would just trade their weapons. The Mushroom Kingdom was also afraid: should Hyrule want to invade, they could do little to stop them.

However, the Hylians brushed this off, saying that the kingdoms were friends and they knew Hyrule wouldn't betray them. When Princess Peach got kidnapped yet again, that was the last straw.

The Mushroom Kingdom said they could not protect the princessess from either kingdom. Hyrule claimed they could. So the defenseless kingdom decided to act.

They cut off all food exports to Hyrule.

This was especially devastating because Hyrule had greatly relied on the greener kingdom to supply them with food. While some of them did indeed have ranches and farms, it was not enough to supply a population of that size. Some of them, especially those who lived near the plaza, where there was not a blade of grass in sight, were beginning to slowly starve to death.

People grew desperate. If one side didn't give in soon, there was going to be war.

So, both monarchs from the kingdoms decided to act.

On the border where the kingdoms meet, they announced their plan.

They would fight to the death to settle the affair. If Peach won, the Mushroom Kingdom would receive weaponary, food would be exported, and all would return to normal. If Zelda won, the Hylians would get to keep their weapons and the Mushroom Kingdom forced to export food again. That way, it could be done and ovr with and only one person would have to lose their life and that guaranteed and innocent civillians would not die to others' hostility.

The people went ballistic, shouting and calling for change. But, what could they do? They certainly coudn't dare defy their rulers, no matter how good they were. The next day was when it finally took place.

They were going to fight on a wooden bridge, high above most of the land. The arena designers from both kingdoms did this to symbolize that not even the most "high" and righteous of the peope among the world would refuse to kill for something they needed desperately. Not even Princess Peach or Princess Zelda.

Sixty seconds. That's how long the princesses had to wait before they were released. Before they could let out their contained rage. And not a second sooner: if a fighter had stepped off before then, they'd be blown to bits.

You see, there are mines placed directly in front of the warrior to ensure a fighter wouldn't cheat. They covered a good four yards so one could not expect to be able to leap over them and survive. The mines are set off by pressure, and it doesn't have to be a lot.

Once during a previous battle, a contestant had accidentally dropped a knife as a weapon and they literally had to scrape pieces of them off the ground.

Everyone had tied the weapons to their body somehow after that.

To add to the already tense pressure the royalties felt, the countdown was starting. An announcer was saying the numbers for everyone watching outside the arena to hear, but the fighters only heared steady beats as the clock ticked away.

Now that it had started, Peach and Zelda were staring each other down from the ten yard distance, give or take.

Being a master of wisdom, Zelda could fake a calm demeanor and started thinking cold, calculating thoughts.

She was a better fighter than Peach. If it were hand to hand combat, she was sure her physical and magical strength could easily overpower the pink princess and win the match. But, there was a probem.

And that problem was Peach was unpredictable.

While Zelda was wise, she could sense Peach was equally, if not more, cunning in the art of combat.

Then there was the issue of weaponary.

Zelda was fairly confident her bow and arrows were more deadly than anything Peach had in her arsenal, but, that was the thing. Peach had a variety of weapons at her display. Zelda had only seen Peach use a weapon once, turnips, but those turnips proved that Peach could have ANYTHING at her disposal and make it appear deceptively useless.

Zelda had made up her mind: she'd charge and go in for the attack. While Peach may have quirky weapons, they would most likely be just that: quirky weapons. Weapons that could do little to Zelda's deadly aim.

Meanwhile, Peach was also planning her stragety.

She felt uneasy. Zelda was surely stronger and would not be above incinerating her into ash if her magical prowess was that strong the second the minute was up. Still, that seemed fairly unlikely since Zelda often got as tangled into trouble as she did. Would Ganondorf be alive if Zelda could kill him in a second? No. Reassuring herself allowed Peach to think more neutrally instead of pessimistically.

Still, Peach had a few tricks up her sleeve. Her bubbly cheerfulness and slender frame masked the deadly killer that she had just discovered layed inside. She was smart. Zelda was smart, too, to be sure. But, Peach felt she would exceed her slightly.

And besides, Peach had a variety of . . .accesories that would aid her in battle. Zelda, in her brown boots, would also be slightly slower that Peach, who's heels were actually only two inches high, and that's when it clicked. Peach would rush in and attack, and Zelda's superior magic and strength would be useless when her attacks never connected.

And it was a good thing both princess made up their mind: there were only ten seconds left on the clock. Now, they only had time to make sure they were prepared for the bloodshed that was sure to follow.

Peach dusted her dress and clicked her heals on her metal plate. She made sure her weapons were ready, and out of sight.

The other lady reached to her back, making sure her quiver was firmly strapped there and full of Light Arrows, which it was. She summoned her magic in a small orb so that she was sure it was still there, and finally, readjusted her gloves so they would not fall off.

Zelda kneeled forward, trying to intimidate the other princess, who reeled back, faking that she was going to play afraid and on the defensive side.

Then, the steady beats of the clock stopped. It was time to begin the end of one of royalties. One would not be returning to govern their kingdom.

Both princesses dashed right in front of their plates, and Peach immediately yanked two turnips in both hands and threw them at her enemy.

Since they were slow enough for Zelda to think, she was able to deflect them with the Power of Naryu, the goddes of wisdom, and fling them back at Peach.

"Ah!" she yelped. This was her chance, her critical moment. To deceive Zelda into thinking she was a poor, helpless girl with no chance of winning. Immediately, the pink princess started weeping fountains of tears, and dashed toward her opponent.

Zelda was trying to walk back but ended up getting caught in the puddle of water, forced to focus on solely keeping her balance. Peach used this chance to fly back . . .and slam back into Zelda, flinging the princess back and skidding on the bridge.

Zelda could not afford to be left vulnerble for a time, or that would be her end. She bounced back into the air, and twirled and disappeared into a brilliant green flash. Before Peach could whip around and retaliate, Zelda jumped and sent Peach reeling with a kick. The ball of energy from her foot had landed on the sweet-spot, so Peach suffered a harsh blow.

Zelda did not wait for Peach to recover, thrusting balls of fire from her fingertips at the princess.

Two of them were able to connect to the target in mid-air, and Zelda used Farore's Wind to twirl right next to Peach. The twirls allowed Zelda to smoothly get in a few roundhouse kicks, and, with a black flip kick, successfully sent the blonde right next into crashing into the bridge...

But's that not what Zelda wanted.

She teleported safely onto the bridge and sent her opponent flying with a powerful burst of electric magic from her palm.

Shockingly, Peach landed on her feet, and Zelda did not regain her strength in time to prevent Peach from healing herself through magic. Nor could she stop Peach from making a sheep appear and throw it at the Hylian.

Fortunately for her, she was able to again use Naryu's Love to send it back to Peach.

Little did she know, that's exactly what the trickster was counting on. She pulled out her parasol and whacked the sheep high into the sky with it.

Zelda, infuriated she was being taunted, used her power to fool Peach again. Sadly, she was not strong enough and landed right in front of Peach's line of sight. So she did what she could with the time she didn't have. She smacked her.

Peach, delighted she fooled her, retaliated with a swift slap to the face of her own.

There was a pause of disbelief that both princesses could disrespect one another in such a manner. But, it didn't last.

Soon, all one would be able to make out were sounds of slapping and a flurry of smacks, hearts, and bursts of light.

Finally, Peach was bored with this little game that wasn't making her make any progress. She pulled out a frying pan and whacked the brunette sky-high.

Zelda laned with a thud.

This, however, gave her an oppurtunity Peach had cleverly prevented: distance.

She, without hesitation, pulled out a light arrow and pulled back on the quiver . . .

Peach, on the other hand, was not as happy. Enraged, she stomped towards Zelda, engulfed in tongues of fire.

Zelda released her grip on the arrow and watched as it flew and landed on Peach's stomach, shattering her fire barricade.

It was a critical hit.

Peach recoiled in pain, and the bridge shattered beneath them.

Luckily, Peach pulled out her parasol and floated.

Zelda suddenly re-emerged in a flicker of green light and launched several fireballs at her opposition.

She was expecting it, however. She rolled, floated, flipped, and dodged every fireball Zelda threw at her, even when teleporting.

Finally, Peach got irritated and tried to use the frying pan and fling the projectile back at it's releaser, but it instead hit her.

Zelda used this chance.

She teleported right in front of Peach, but it was too late.

Peach was too fast for her. She delivered three slaps and two whacks with her umbrella, sending Zelda flying.

As she finally landed on the ground, Peach healed herself.

Zelda reappeared and both could sense the other had been rejuvinated to an unknown degree.

They stared into each other's eyes, trying to predict the next move, but only for a second. Zelda released three fireballs after that, countered by three turnips from Peach.

This caused an outrght frenzy and each player frantically threw projectiles at one another.

Meanwhile, something was descending on them. Fast.

Before Zelda knew it, the sheep Peach whacked hit her head, rendering her unconscious.

Peach knew it would only last for a couple seconds. She needed to act now. Without hesitation, she flew back, and sprouted angel wings, wings she acquired previously only when she was going to kick a ball in soccer . . .and split it into three.

She charged forward, not wanting the other princess to suffer. Just because she win didn't mean she didn't feel remorse.

Then, it happened.

She threw her leg back, then snapped it forward as she kicked Zelda, splitting her into tiny pieces. She didn't turn around until her wings stopped flying forward and she descended onto the ground.

That was it.

No, there was more.

The once beautiful face of Princess Zelda was gone, mutilated until she was unrecognizable. And the blood flow . . . Even though she died the instant Peach's heel made contact, her corpse still spewed out blood. From a distance, one would assume the grass was reddish due to not been given water properly. Peach knew all to well that was not the case.

What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be depressed. She should be happy, even. She won the match. She came out alive. Now, she was returning home to her friends and family and the affair with Hyrule had been settled.

But, she felt no sense of triumph.

All she felt was the responsibility of killing a once beautiful young woman. Tearing her into pieces.

And now that was the end.

The people of Hyrule would know endless grief because of her. Now, they'd never see their princess again. Never have her words of wisdom. Her selflessness, her kindness, her compassion, all now just a memory.

Peach let a lone tear slide down her cheek. She only had a little time to grieve before she would be collected by guards back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

They arrived just then.

Peach stole one last glance at Zelda. "Goodbye . . . my sister," she murmured. No, she needed to do more. Just one last thing.

She plucked for hours, but it finally happened.

She grabbed the white roses and placed them over the ugly wound where the blood spewed out still.

The petals turned blood red in a minute.

Peach was hysterical.

No matter what the guards did, she would not leave Zelda. It was nightfall now, and Peach must have been famished.

They tried to drag Peach away, but she attacked them with murderous rage. What was their problem? Couldn't they see those they served caused this? This terrible, terrible attack?

Finally, one guard was able to insert a syringe in Peach, who struggled faintly even then.

". . . N-no. H-have to stay with h-her. . ." She squirmed as much as she could be she eventually became unconscious.

Peach didn't know how she came home that night.

When she awoke, her best friend was there: Toadette. Scanning quickly, Peach realized she was now in her bed and only the two of them were in there.

"Hey . . ." she said. Toadette didn't know what else to say, so she said something nonverbally.

She pulled out a tray with blue waffles with milk: Peach's favorite.

Peach let out a small smile. She thought making blue waffles was Toadette's way of saying anything was possible. Peach can be a capable fighter, waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that.

Once, Toadette and Toadsworth had a fight that Peach thought was really small at the time. Toadsworth had said no food was blue, and Toadette disagreed. Ever since then, Toadette had gone out of her way to eat "blue." She bought blue tortilla chips, made blue birthday cakes, kept the blue slime on fish. So, whenever Toadette brought her something to eat, Peach had to smile. Toadette was like her in some ways. She did have a rebellious and mischievious streak, like Peach.

Peach wolfed down the waffles hungrily. Now she truly appreciated the phrase "comfort food" because it was a wonderful home remedy to make all her problems disappear, at least for a moment. As she ate, however, the blue reminded Peach of crystals, and the crystals reminded her of . . . She shoved the food away from her. She couldn't eat that . . .memory eating her away, either. However, the more she tried to thrust it out of her mind, the more it teased her, dancing on the back of her mind and littering it with images. Finally, Peach couldn't take anymore: she only gave Toadette enough time to set the tray aside before flinging herself into her arms. "There, there, everything's going to be alright," Toadette said, soothingly rubbing the princess's back. Peach responded only by banging her fists against her matress and sobbing louder. "Now, you can confide in me, Peach. I'm your friend and I promise I won't tell Toadsworth." So it happened, then. This cruel world Toadette was in had forced her to mature too fast, at least, for the princess's taste. Now, she was basically a physcologist who knew that Toadsworth could not be told dark stories.

"I'm a murderer!" Peach cried.

"No you are not," the child told her firmly. "Listen, could you guys have handled it any better? No. You saved the maximum number of lives possible, and even when the battlefield numbers were decreased to two, you both took the slots. And you came out victorious, Peach. I doubt there was a better way you could have handled it," she said reasonably.

Peach replied,"That doesn't change the fact I still killed her." Toadette could barely make out the words as she wasstill sobbing into her vest.

"I know, but you can't beat yourself up, girl. Both of you were as selfless as you could be, and, look at the circumstances you were trapped in. I don't think you could've made it any better given how horrible it was guaranteed to be no matter what." Peach smiled. Toadette always knew what to say, and strangely enough, Peach found peace in Toadette's optimistic, sugar-coated logic. But, Peach didn't mind. Frankly, feeling as despicable as she felt, she could use a little sugar coating. Now, Peach just nodded and thanked Toadette for comforting her. Toadette simply just nodded and said it was her pleasure. After a pause, Toadette noticed Peach was asleep. She quietly slid off Peach's bed and kissed her cheek. Then, she tiptoed towards the door, and after shutting it, Peach smiled, knowing Toadette thought she fell asleep, but now she was already slipping into unconsciousness. Her dreams of that night were not of thel esson she learned: That there's an animal,a killer, in everyone, but the irrepressible joy Toadette's aura could bring to anyone around her.

**END**


End file.
